


To Pluck a Wallflower

by WadaFics



Series: FerdiBert House Party [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Hubert has been close with Ferdinand since they went to university together. Although they started as rivals, they eventually became best friends. However, over the years, Hubert developed a major crush on Ferdinand, but he could never admit it to him. But on the night of a Singles' Party hosted by Claude and their friends, the two finally get a moment alone to talk about their unspoken feelings.[ Hubert's perspective of the party, check out Ferdinand's perspective by Fooshi to get the whole story! ]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FerdiBert House Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	To Pluck a Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here is my contribution to the Valentines/ White Day Flash Bang event! 
> 
> I had the privilege of working with [Fooshi ](https://twitter.com/francesthequeer) (Frances) who is such a sweet soul and great writer! I had a lot of fun creating this story together with her. Please, make sure to read [ her Ferdinand POV ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067182)of the story! 
> 
> This story focuses on Hubert, who was a HUGE crush on Ferdinand, after falling for him during graduate school. Enjoy his dorky obsession as he finally comes out of his shell in the midst of Claude's Anti-Valentines Day/ Singles' Party. 
> 
> ALSO: This is T, but like there is like maybe 1-2 very light sexual-ish jokes? Nothing explicit.

Attending a party that was being hosted by Claude was the last thing on Hubert’s mind. He had never accepted the invitation in the first place, as he preferred not to gather in large social circles full of drunk and loud people. Even the concept of the party seemed to be ridiculous; an Anti-Valentine’s get-together for everyone who was alone on the ridiculous Hallmark holiday. It felt like nothing more than a pity party, and he wasn’t feeling particularly sour about the fact he didn’t waste money on overpriced flowers or chocolates. Besides, it was almost a month since the irritating holiday had passed, so he found no reason to stuff himself in a crowded apartment when any metaphorical damage had technically already been done.

Unfortunately, Hubert’s desire to stay at home, curled up on the couch and watching true crime documentaries was ruined by none other than his closest friend Edelgard. Despite reminding her multiple times during the week that he had no intention of accompanying her at Claude’s stupid party, she still showed up at his door and banged on it with a fury. He had tried to ignore it, yelling to her through the door that he was sick and uninterested in going out tonight. That did not work, though. Edelgard used the spare key he had gifted her years ago, in case of emergencies, to get inside, and then she confidently strolled over to yank him up off the couch and push him back towards his bedroom.

Hubert protested and argued against her, but when she threatened to force him to change herself, he quickly shut the door to his bedroom and got himself dressed for the party. He didn’t really know what to wear at these sort of events, but he supposed throwing on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black and white checked plaid shirt over a band t-shirt was good enough. Most of the people at the party were going to be old college friends, so he didn’t feel the urge to dress up to impress anyone there. Running a comb lazily through his hair, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before allowing Edelgard to kindly bully him down the parking lot and into her car to drive across the other side of town.

* * *

Upon arriving at Claude’s apartment, Hubert drags his feet up the stairs behind Edelgard. As soon as they get onto his floor, they can hear the pounding music muffled through the walls. He wonders how Claude has not been kicked out of his place for these types of parties he hosted. If he was a neighbor to him, he would be complaining to the owner of the apartment complex to try and get him kicked out for disturbing the peace. Such mindless thoughts die down when they knock on the door and it swings open with Hilda Goneril in the entrance. She gasped at the sight of them, holding back a giggle.

“Oh! I cannot believe you actually showed up. I was betting you wouldn’t against Claude.” She says, directed towards Hubert, who looks already irritated.

“Trust me, I wish I wasn’t here.” Hubert says in a deadpan tone, earning him a rough jab in the side with an elbow.

“Ignore him, Hilda. He’s happy to be here, and he will be sure to enjoy himself, right?” Edelgard turns to look at her taller friend. He is rubbing at his sore ribs that had been hit by her sharp elbow, rolling his eyes in response.

“Uh huh, riiight.” Hilda says, deciding not to get in the middle of this spat. “Anyways, come inside! We have lots of booze, music, and food! Just try not to like, puke or something.”

She steps aside, and Edelgard pushes Hubert inside with her. He immediately is uncomfortable. The music is ten times as loud inside the apartment, and it is a bunch of techno and pop garbage he doesn’t personally care for. Then, the lights were dim, minus a few colored lamps of red, blue, and pink that Claude had around the rooms. It was spacious for an apartment, but not enough for the amount of people here. Everywhere Hubert looked, he could recognize an old face, many of which he had lost connection with over the years. Some purposefully.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he catches sight of various people. Mercedes was in the corner with Annette having fun with karaoke. Hilda had run back over to Marianne, who was attempting to lay low next to the snack table in the kitchen. He also spotted Caspar and Raphael stuffing their faces near them, while Linhardt was somehow passed out on a beanbag chair in the midst of this ear bleeding music. Sylvain was attempting to offer a drink to Ingrid, who quickly walks away from him, which earns the redhead a laugh from Lorenz nearby. He had yet to see the host himself, but he was certain the scheming gentleman was somewhere hidden in this chaos.

However, he finds himself transfixed when his eyes stop and freeze upon familiar copper curls of hair. He knows who it is without him turning around. He knew that vibrant orange hue anywhere, as he had seen it a million times in his past and his dreams. He had met him in college during grad school, and the two had been awkward classmates in a few different courses. They had a few rough patches, but eventually any minor annoyance had melted and been replaced with something far worse.

 _Adoration_.

Watching Ferdinand grow and mature from their bickering graduate days to working on their undergrads for their masters, Hubert found himself enchanted. The redhead was compassionate, intelligent, devoted, and gorgeous. Just this glimpse of him from behind was causing a funny feeling to flood his stomach, far worse than any minor butterflies. Yet, along with the sweet memories of spending time with Ferdinand in between his coffee binges and all nighters, he felt the drowning tide of embarrassment rise up and crash upon his mind. He physically cringes when he remembers all the ways he used to embarrass himself with Ferdinand. The most prominent memory being when he was so enamored by a conversation while walking around campus that he walked right into a pole and knocked himself out.

His lingering by the door catches the attention of Edelgard, who follows his line of sight to see Ferdinand across the room. A grin spreads across her lips, and she simply indulges in Hubert’s expressions. He seems to switch between biting down on his lip, eyes downcast to the floor with a little shake of his head at a particular thought, but then he stares right back at Ferdinand with a feverish blush across his cheeks. His lips open as if he wants to call out his name, but then quickly flatten into a tight line as she grabs at the sleeve of his checkered shirt.

“You should go talk with himself. That is the point of a party.” She says, breaking him out of his haze. Though, he doesn’t seem pleased at the suggestion she offered.

“He is already chatting with others. I wouldn’t want to interrupt his conversation.” Hubert explains, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone.

“Just walk up and start one of your own then. This isn’t some formal interview, and I know you are not planning to just huddle up against the wall on your phone all night.” She scrunches her brows together, looking at him as if were some disobedient child to chastise.

“I prefer to keep my talking to a minimum tonight.” He replies, taking a final longing gander at Ferdinand before snickering at her. “And now that you mention it, that does sound rather inviting.”

Edelgard audible groans at his teasing. Sometimes she missed the days when he was afraid to talk back to her. She knew that she was able to bring him here, but she didn’t plan on babysitting him all night. If he wanted to waste his evening brooding in one of the corners like a wallflower, that would be his choice.

“I am going to go find Bernie, since she actually showed up here on time and is hiding in one of the bathrooms.” Edelgard sighs, recalling a few texts from her. “If she could manage to make it here by herself, you can handle a single conversation with Prince Charming over there.” She points back with her thumb, causing Hubert to gasp and quickly block any chance of Ferdinand catching sight of him being gestured towards.

“I told you to stop calling him that.” He groans, face even redder than before.

“I know, and I will when you finally tell him you’ve had a thing for him for almost three years now.” She huffs, sending another text to Bernadetta before shoving her own phone in her purse.

“I-I do not have a thing for Ferdinand Aegir, I-” A hand raises up to his face.

“You do.” She interrupts. “Now, do something about it. I have to help Bernie, as she’s shown more bravery than you tonight already. Maybe you should do the same and try something new.”

Edelgard walks off to find the bathroom down the hall, leaving Hubert before he has a chance to argue. He is left standing alone, feeling awkward as he is still too close to the door. Not wanting to attract attention, he moves to find a spot against the wall that was a few feet away from a couch where Dedue was looking worriedly at Dimitri, who seemed to have possibly eaten a strong edible. Pulling his phone back out, he hunches over the screen and begins to mess with a few of games he would mindlessly play to pass time.

Occasionally, Hubert will look up from his screen, but he didn’t seem to be on anyone’s radar luckily. Though, he was disappointed to see that Ferdinand had left the room in the middle of his exchange with Edelgard and finding his quiet nook for the night. It was disappointing, and he found himself mindlessly gazing at the spot where he had been previously. He hadn’t even gotten to see his face, which was a crime. One of his favorite parts about Ferdinand was his smile. The way it illuminated an entire room was a sight for the ages. Photos didn’t do it justice; he knew because he would see his occasional selfies posted online. The absolute rush he felt when that smile was directed at him in person was indescribable.

As Hubert starts to feel stiff, draining his phone battery against the wall, he wonders if taking a small detour to stretch his legs and grab a drink would hurt. He would simply keep his head down, grab a solo cup for a punch, and then quickly head back to his corner. Tapping his thumbs against his phone was getting boring, and his throat was dry after listening to at least ten different songs play in the background. Though, it could have been twenty for all he knew. All the beats and lyrics mashed up into one incomprehensible sound in his ears.

He waits until it seems like the kitchen was nearly empty before stuffing his phone in his jean pocket and walking over towards the refreshments. He could see various bowls of chips and dips, a few trays of cookies or brownies, and then some cold slices of pizza still in a few open boxes. He knew he could have gone with a beer or spiked seltzer from the cooler like the majority of the guests, but he had told Edelgard she could get drunk if she wanted. So, he was on sober driver duty, and that meant water or some of the non-spiked punch.

Taking the ladle and pouring himself a cup of comically red punch, Hubert brings the plastic cup to his lips and tips it back. The sugary attack on his taste buds nearly makes him want to choke. He was far from a sweet tooth, and this felt ten times sweeter than any pre-packaged punch one could buy at the supermarket. When he tries another sip, his eyebrows scrunch together again, and he considers if water would have been the better option.

“Heyyyy, Vestra! There you are, sorry for lacking a greeting earlier.” Claude’s voice rings out, chuckling under his breath as he watches the disgusted expressions across Hubert’s face while forcing himself to drink the punch.

“Oh, it’s you.” Hubert mumbles, resisting the urge to push the other man away when he approaches and slips an arm around his shoulders. “No apologies needed. I have been...entertaining myself just fine.”

“That so?” Claude says, a playful smirk on his face as he gives a strong pat to Hubert’s back, shocking the other man. “Well, I am glad to hear it! A few guests mentioned seeing a brooding ghost upon the wall, so I figured I’d check in on you.”

Hubert’s eyebrow twitches at the comment. It was hard to read Claude, and he thinks that may be a reason why he wasn’t the most trusting of the man. He came off as friendly and conversational, but he never took his words at face value. He feared he may be scheming something behind the scenes. Still, he allows him to stay breaking his personal space bubble a few moments longer as they talk.

“Tell your guests to mind their own business.” He mutters.

“Oh, of course. I’m not here to tell you how to act. Nah, it’s a party. You are free to behave how you want, within reason of course.” Claude flashes another cheeky smile, trying not to remember when his prior wilder parties may or may not have ended with nudity or vandalism from certain guests. “However,...there was one guest that asked about you by name.”

He purposely stops there, gaging how intrigued Hubert was at this information. Although he shrugs and tries to hide his disinterest by sipping more of his punch, Claude can tell his interest is piqued. He still hadn’t pushed him away, and he wasn’t trying to look around the room for a route to escape the conversation. His suspicions are even confirmed when Hubert replies with a grumble.

“...and who would that be?”

“Ferdinand.”

Hubert swallows too much punch in one sip, and it slightly drips down the wrong pipe. He yanks himself away from Claude, quickly covering his mouth and coughing his lungs out into his elbow. He tries not to make too much of a scene, but he had basically just choked on his drink. Claude holds back a laugh, not wanting to anger the man. He takes the cup from his hand so he doesn’t spill all over the floor, and gives a few pats against his shoulders.

“Woah there! Careful now.” He gives a sympathetic look, waiting for Hubert to regain his breath somewhat.

“Y-You said, erm...Ferdinand, he asked about...me?” Hubert asks in a raspy voice, clearing his throat and regaining his ability to properly speak.

“Sure did!” Claude beams with bright white teeth. “Before you arrived, he asked if you had been invited. Seemed relieved you were possibly showing up tonight. So, I’m sure he would be pleased to see you.”

“Uh huh…” Hubert mumbles, still rather skeptical about the validity of Claude’s information. “...and where would he be now?”

“Dance floor. You should go join him. Loosen up a little!” Claude suggests with a wiggle of his brows, earning him a red faced Hubert with a scowl.

“Me? Dancing? I know we aren’t the closest, but even you know that is ridiculous.” Hubert scoffs, setting down his cup. He didn’t really feel like finishing it after it almost killed him.

“Just giving a friendly suggestion. Follow or ignore it? Up to you.” Claude then hears his name being called from the other room by Ignatz, making some comment about how Lorenz was about to get into a fight with Sylvain if he didn’t come and break up their scuffle.

Claude calls back that he would be over in a moment, sighing as he couldn’t linger and push Hubert’s buttons any longer. He had to hope that his words were enough to persuade the grumpy man to take a chance. So, he gives a final smile and points over to the direction of the conflict, hearing the sound of Lorenz raising his voice, which was never a good sign.

“Heh, duty calls. Think about dancing though. Ferdinand sure looked lonely.” Claude winks at Hubert before quickly darting out of the kitchen to stop anyone from breaking anything in his apartment.

Left alone, Hubert looks to his feet and ponders his next step. He didn’t want to dance. He had two left feet, and he wasn’t about to have anyone else break into his personal space tonight. Yet, he did not find the idea of scrolling his phone and waiting for posts to refresh while Edelgard enjoyed the party pleasant either. She was his ride home, even if he was technically going to be the sober one behind the wheel. His time to choose was limited when he could hear a group of party goers heading towards the kitchen for more snacks or booze. So, he swiftly turned hot on his heels and headed out of the room.

Walking among a few groups of people, he finds himself stumbling into the corner where the designated dance floor was located. There were a few speakers around the room, along with a TV where Claude had connected one of his various playlists on his phone through Bluetooth. Lots of people seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially under the brightly colored lights. He could see a few old acquaintances making fools of themselves, dancing in groups and not really caring how ridiculous they looked. Alcohol seemed to be encouraging many to bust a move. Though Hubert could have gone without seeing Hilda again, this time practically grinding on poor Marianne like she was giving a lap dance, as the shy blue haired woman was covering her face in embarrassment.

Turning his eyes away from such a horrid sight, he catches Ferdinand again. He was sort of on his own, gently rocking to the beat with a friend. It was hard to tell, since this room was a lot darker, minus the lamps with the pink and red colored lights in the corners. As Hubert attempts to blend into the dim spots in the room away from the crowd, his eyes drink in the gorgeous view of Ferdinand in the pink lighting.

Swaying his hips to his beat, he watches the way his body moves in time with the music. He is a natural at it, and Hubert is entranced. He loves watching the way his orange hair bounces around when he gets into the song, becoming a bit more unraveled. His eyes droop lower, trying to take glances from behind his phone, since he knew gawking at his behind was sort of lewd. He just couldn’t help it, seeing the way his pants tautly fit upon him made his pulse race. Yet, the incessant beating of his own heart becomes too much so he lifts his gaze back upwards.

But then their eyes meet across the room, and Hubert feels as if his heart could have burst out of his chest right then and there.

Looking directly at Ferdinand, staring into his eyes, he felt like everything else in the room became irrelevant. The music starts to fade out from his ears and all the other faces grow blurry, except for Ferdinand’s own. He tried to breathe, but it felt like no amount of oxygen could replace the breath that Ferdinand kept stealing away from him. His gorgeous amber eyes fluttering back at him, highlighted under the pink lights to showcase the abundance of warm freckles and his plush lips curved in an astonished “O” shape.

Tearing his gaze away, he shoves his phone up in front of his face in an attempt to hide. It was a stupid idea, but his brain felt as if it were short circuiting. So, he quickly tried to act busy, as if he were thoroughly engaged in some conversation or app. He does not dare look away from the tiny lit screen, as he fears his knees might buckle and turn to jelly if he looks back and sees Ferdinand still staring at him from across the room.

However, his sad excuse at hiding comes to an abrupt end when a pair of footsteps keep getting closer, until suddenly Hubert lifts his head up and sees Ferdinand dazzling a few spaces before him.

“Hi! Having fun?” Ferdinand says, putting on his very best smile. It was a bit difficult to hear him though, as both of their ears were being blasted with the pulsating music that was playing throughout the apartment.

Hubert wasn’t even sure how to respond to him. He felt incredibly nervous, as if this was their first time ever meeting. It was silly, considering all the times they have spent together alone at their apartments or at a cafe, bantering like a pair of caffeine addicted fools. But his tongue felt twisted in his mouth, seeing how gorgeous the redhead looked in the pink mood lighting. If he were a sentimental man, he might have thought his vision was like a pair of rose-colored glasses, seeing Ferdinand with such a glowing presence.

“Hey,...didn't expect to see you here." He clears his throat. "This is not really my idea of...fun."

"Sorry, can't really hear you over the music!" Ferdinand leans in closer, causing Hubert to feel another rush of nerves at the proximity. "You said you're having fun?"

Despite how he attempts to listen, turning his head and cupping a hand around his ear to try and make out Ferdinand’s words better, his words are jumbled between the beat of the music and the sound of incomprehensible chatter from the other party guests. He heard something about the music and having fun, so he goes with that.

"What? You said you like the music?" He asks, cheeks heating with a red rouge as Ferdinand keeps eliminating the personal space bubble between the two of them. He really wished hearing him wasn’t so damn abysmal. "I think it's annoying and loud." He huffs, tempted to scream over the noise in the room and tell them all to shut up, but he fears getting kicked out and embarrassing Ferdinand with that less than favorable behavior.

"Oh! If I'm annoying you, then…” Ferdinand’s voice trails off, and Hubert feels panicked at the way Ferdinand’s eyes droop and look towards the floor. He had to fix this misunderstanding quickly!

"What?! No, no...!" Hubert groans, overly frustrated. He moves his arms, pointing across the room towards the glass doors for the balcony. He attempts to gesture in that direction, speaking slowly to try and articulate his words to get his point across. "Can we uhh...maybe take this outside?"

"Good idea!” Ferdinand seems to catch what he was attempting to express, much to Hubert’s luck. “I could use some air.”

Hubert takes the lead, pushing them through the crowds of people. He doesn’t care about annoying anyone, more focused on his goal to get a chance to speak with Ferdinand without garbage pop music beating in his brain. So, he guides them back to the glass doors, ignoring a few annoyed grumbles and stares as he pushes past people, sliding the doors open and allowing Ferdinand to step out first before following him. He is glad for the chunky, white blinds on them, offering them a small moment of privacy in this overcrowded apartment. He couldn’t lock the doors from outside, but he doubts he would need to do that anyways.

“Better. I can hear myself thinking again.” Hubert chuckles, enjoying the brisk evening breeze that tousles his hair and feels refreshing against his skin. From the corner of his eye, he catches Ferdinand airing out his shirt, pinching at the front and shaking it out to try and cool the sweat he had gathered from dancing.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how hot it was getting in there." Ferdinand looks out over the balcony, seeing how high they were from the ground. "Plus, Claude has a great view."

The awkward introvert cannot help but steal a few glances as Ferdinand pulls at his shirt, just barely peeking at the skin above the waistband of his pants. He didn’t want to come off as creepy though, so he diverts his attention back towards the skyline. He was stunned by how clear it was tonight. They didn’t live in a huge city, but light pollution had a way of making it near impossible to see the stars, even on a cloudless evening. But it seemed tonight was different, as the pitch blanket across the sky was sparkling with plenty of stars and a luminous moon. He almost wished his phone didn’t have such a crappy camera, or he might have captured it.

“Uh...yeah. I guess it was stuffy in there.” He replies to his comment on the temperature of the apartment, then looks out over the balcony. "...The view is nice, though. It’s even a full moon.”

"I was about to make a joke about you being a vampire, but I guess the full moon is more of a werewolf thing, huh?" Ferdinand cracks a grin, and Hubert cannot stop himself from rolling his eyes at the comment.

“Clever. I haven’t heard that one before.” His voice drips with sarcasm, a snarky expression across his face. Although, it softens when he gets lost in the brilliance of the full moon once more. “I just wanted to point it out.The sky is clear and it’s full of stars. It’s...pretty.”

"Um, yeah. It is." Ferdinand looks across the horizon, seeing an ocean of stars as far as his eyes could comprehend. "I didn't think you were one to appreciate things like that."

When Ferdinand’s gaze is focused on the skyline, Hubert looks shamelessly upon the man at his side. He wished he was not so skittish around him, keeping a large pocket of space between them as they both gripped onto the railing. His own hands squeezes at the cold metal, eyes glued to the mesmerizing vision of his close friend and current crush. How he managed to look prettier than a model in any type of lighting was truly unfair. He swore he only managed to not look like a walking corpse in the most obscured angles and lighting, while Ferdinand was the most photogenic man he’s ever met. Countless candid photos from their memories in grad school were still saved on his phone, and Hubert was weak willed to every single one. Even those that were silly, like him with a piece of pizza stuffed in his face. He looked gorgeous all the same.

“...I can appreciate things like this, too. Things that are...beautiful.” He anxiously bites at his lip again, a bad habit he can’t break, as he admires Ferdinand. “...Must not be very fitting for your image of me.”

"Sorry. I'm afraid I'm falling into our old habits of bickering tonight. My image of you isn't as bad as all that. It hasn't been for years." Ferdinand turns back to look at him, and it causes a heavy pang and weight to smack into Hubert’s chest.

He is flooded once again with a rush of memories.

The hushed whispers in class when Ferdinand missed a slide of notes, feeling his hot breath against the back of his neck. The way it made all the hair of his body stand at attention. The moments when he worked at the library for an on campus job, getting pestered by Ferdinand and their pals while rearranging returned books. The times when he was convinced to go to the gym, struggling to keep up with Ferdinand but not letting it show. The long evenings cramming for exams, where Hubert would force them to go to a local diner to eat after skipping a meal, since that was one of the few places still open at that time of night. The group celebrations at the end of midterms and finals, drinking shitty beers and stuffing their faces with junk food with their friends.

There were countless memories, and each held a special place in Hubert’s heart. Despite their initial differences in their undergraduate years, they had come together to become close friends. Inseparable even, at least until graduation and finding one’s place in the workforce overtook any free time to worry about the growing feelings that Hubert harbored.

“At least that makes one person.” He finally comments, a little somber as he shakes his head. “...Anyways, I meant what I said earlier. I am shocked you are at this party.”

"No more shocked than I am to see you here!" Ferdinand exclaims, an amused smile on his lips.

“Not willingly.” He says with a mirthful chuckle. “But...I meant more because of the reason for this party, if you know what I mean.”

"You're surprised I'm still single?"

“Yeah,...I thought you might be seeing someone by now, or at least interested in a particular person.” He’s a bit uneasy speaking this out loud. It was his insecurities talking, knowing that Ferdinand could easily be dating someone if he desired. How could he not? He was absolutely stunning to look at, had a heart of gold, and was intelligent and hardworking.

"Who says I'm not? Interested in someone, that is." Ferdinand’s answer causes a storm of dread to fill Hubert’s heart.

It starts to ache terribly inside his rib cage. Of course he was interested in someone. He was foolish to ever think he had a chance with Ferdinand. The man was far out of his league, and he deserved a proper partner. Not some social outcast with a workaholic attitude and obsession with cheesy horror and the supernatural. It was obvious they were practically opposites, with Ferdinand blazing like the sun with his optimism and beauty, while he was left sulking with his cynicism and less than mediocre appearance.

"Oh,...that must be nice. I hope it works out for you." He says, trying not to sound as defeated as he felt.

"Thank you, but I doubt it will." Ferdinand laughs a little, sort of sadly.

“Why is that?” Hubert furrows his brows, surprised by his somber response. “Is the person already dating someone else?"

"No, but there are plenty of other reasons someone wouldn't want to date me. I've tried to... I don't know, drop hints? But I think he mostly puts up with me." Ferdinand looks to be lost in his thoughts, but it is hard for Hubert to read him as he continues to explain himself. "But then he'll say some little joke that he knows only I would understand, or he'll reference a book he knows we've both read and... Well, what am I supposed to do with that? Keep hoping?"

Hubert tries to digest his words, seeing the pain in Ferdinand’s amber eyes. He doesn’t know how he can help him, but he wants to. Even if it would hurt him to help his crush succeed in dating another man, he was willing to take on that pain if it meant getting rid of that somber look upon his face. His happiness proceeded his own.

"...I am not the best person to ask for romance advice. You know that by now. Have you ever seen me on a date?" He tries to offer a joke, but ends up pouting at his failed attempt to lighten the mood. "But if I were you? I would confront him about it. I do not see how anyone would refuse you."

"Really? You don't see how anyone could turn me down?" Ferdinand sounds baffled.

"Well, in theory, yeah. I can recall you having plenty of dates, or random people asking for your number when we were finishing our time at university." He swallows the bitter taste of envy that lies on his tongue.

"What about _you_?"

"What about **me**?"

"Would _you_ turn **me** down?"

Although it was only five words, Hubert feels as if the weight of them was nearly enough to throw him off the balcony. He grips onto the rail tighter, feeling like his knees were suddenly jello. How was he to respond to this question? He finds it a hassle to even breathe at the moment, gazing at the ground and suddenly remembering why he refused to ever be on floors higher than the second. Claude’s apartment was only upon the third, but he still felt timid with the rush of emotions running through his head and heart.

“...Me?” He repeats the words, wondering if this was some foul joke or test. He doesn't think Ferdinand to be that type of guy, but he was at his wit’s end. “Well,...no. I would not turn you down, if you were to hypothetically, erm,...ask me out."

He finds he cannot even look at him, sucking in a shaky breath of air as Ferdinand is silent for a brief second before trying once more.

"Hubert..." Ferdinand swallows hard. "I've been dancing around the fact that I'm totally smitten with you."

Time stops, and Hubert forces himself to turn and directly look right at Ferdinand. He moves a hand pinch at his other wrist, testing if he were somehow dreaming. But he wasn’t. It was real.

"F-Ferdinand..." He hates how he cannot help but stutter. "You....you are not seriously suggesting that the one you have feelings for is...me?" His voice grows quieter with each word, almost afraid to speak.

"Well, I can think of one way to prove it to you," Ferdinand says. "Do you think we'd get kicked out of this singles party if I kissed you right now?"

Hubert's eyes nearly bulge from his sockets, having imagined sharing a kiss with Ferdinand too many times before. Was it really happening? He had already proved he wasn’t asleep, so it had to be true.

"Well,...we could test it out and see." He whispers the words before Ferdinand approaches him and makes his move.

Suddenly, his lips are greeted with the warmth of Ferdinand’s mouth. It was a soft press, nothing wild or lewd, but it still made Hubert feel as if he were light headed. All these years dreaming of this moment, and now he was out on the balcony of some stupid party, kissing the man he’s adored for far too long. He savors the taste of his lips, not minding the lingering wine that dances on Ferdinand’s lips, sweet as sugar. It was far more tolerable when it was shared between their tender kisses. He isn’t really sure what to do with his hands, so they sit awkwardly at his sides as Ferdinand moves a hand to the back of his head to draw him closer.

"Your hair is so soft..." Ferdinand sighs as he pulls back, fingers running through his short black locks. Hubert felt grateful that he had showered earlier in the day, keeping his hair silky to the touch.

"O-oh, thanks." Hubert stumbles over his words, but he manages to move an arm and press his hand against Ferdinand’s cheek. He runs his thumb across it, feeling how smooth and warm it felt under his touch. "...You smell very nice. Sweet even." He tries his best to offer a compliment, able to smell some sort of cologne or lotion upon Ferdinand.

"I, uh, may have freshened up in the bathroom when I saw you arrive." Ferdinand looks sheepish as he speaks, and Hubert cannot help but crack a smile and laugh.

“I have seen you in your laziest sweats, hair up, and wearing a face mask when staying overnight for a project. You do not have to freshen up for me." He moves his thumb to his chin, tilting his face back for a second kiss.

His eyes close tight, and Hubert gives himself completely to Ferdinand. He is enchanted by his lips, kissing him deeper this time around. Their lips part a few times, but quickly chase after one another again and again. Knowing this feeling was mutual, Hubert was able to add much more pressure this time around, making the two of them breathless. He dares to let the tip of his tongue brush over Ferdinand’s lips, rubbing their tongues together in his mouth with such needy passion. He wants to make up for all the times they could have been together before tonight, but his lungs crying out for air stops him in his tracks.

Pulling back, he tries to catch his breath as he moves his other hand to run through Ferdinand’s hair this time. He plays with it mindlessly, adoring how beautiful it looks between his slender fingers. The copper waves were like treasure, and he loved twirling them before firmly holding the back of his head as well. When he believes Ferdinand has gained his composure to kiss again, he leans down and brushes their lips against one another.

“Hey! Who’s hiding out here on—“ The glass door slides open without warning, and Sylvain interrupts the two men as they are about to lock lips again. Yet, his voice stops when Hubert and Ferdinand quickly pull apart from the kiss, flustered and embarrassed as Sylvain smirks and looks between the two lovebirds.

“Oh! Sylvain! We were just... um..." Ferdinand looks to Hubert helplessly, as if asking for assistance. "Kissing?"

Hubert resists the urge to facepalm from embarrassment as Ferdinand is a terrible liar. He wasn’t supposed to just bluntly tell the truth about them, but he supposes it would be hard to lie when they had been caught in the act. He sighs and pinches at the bridge of his nose, watching Sylvain’s smug smile grow wider.

"I can see that! Ha! I didn't think you had it in you, Vestra!" Sylvain teases the two of them, winking towards Hubert once. "Though, you do know this is a singles’ party, yeah?"

"Yeah, well, I think Hubert and I were just about to head back to my place anyway, unless..." Ferdinand says, and Hubert swears that the tone is bordering on flirtatious. However, he also seems to remember an important detail last minute. "Oh! Except you came here with Edelgard, didn't you?"

Hubert feels his excitement rise to the clouds, heart pounding at the suggestive nature of Ferdinand’s words. The thought of spending the rest of the evening alone at Ferdinand’s place was enough to send him into cardiac arrest! However, all that anticipation drops back down to below sea level in an instant when he reminds him that he hadn’t come here in his own car. He was supposed to be a designated driver for Edelgard.

"Uhh yeah...I was supposed to take her back home after this if she decided to drink." Hubert says, sweating a bit nervously as if fearing someone would have been able to read the thoughts that were in his head a second earlier.

”Edelgard huh?” Sylvain raises a brow toward Hubert, feeling an obvious tension between the two men that was teetering on the edge. " Well, yours truly could always take her home." He flashes a smile, trying to play matchmaker and maybe act a bit selfish to flirt with Edelgard in the process.

"No." Hubert deadpans, not missing a beat. There was no way he would ever let Sylvain be alone with Edelgard. It was honestly for his benefit, as that boy would be nothing but a bloody pulp if he tried anything funny.

"It's okay. We can wait until tomorrow.” Ferdinand interjects, attempting to keep the peace. “Maybe you can take me to a coffee shop for a real date and for now we can go back inside and..." His words stop and his dazzling smile falls and turns into a frown. "Not dance together, since it's supposed to be a singles' party."

"Right, uh huh, of course. I'd like that." He feels eager at the prospect of a date tomorrow. He didn’t care if he had any plans, he would cancel every single one of them for a chance to go out for coffee with Ferdinand on a real date, not just some study session or with friends. Although, he does feel a little stuck at what to suggest for now. He still had time to kill at this party, and he much preferred the thought of spending it with Ferdinand than on his phone.

"I mean, yeah, but the point of a singles’ party is to mingle." Sylvain adds his own two cents, attempting to bring the two men back into good spirits. He gives a wiggle of his brows, pressing his arms behind the back of his head and relaxing. "So, as long as you two aren't sucking faces on the dance floor, you could get away with it?"

Hubert was ready to argue against Sylvain’s crude use of the term “sucking faces” and that awful movement of his eyebrows that disgusted him, but Ferdinand cut him off before he could go off on an angry tangent.

"What do you say, Hubert? Willing to join me for a dance? I know you don't like the music, but..." Ferdinand sounds hopeful, and Hubert knows he has little power to refuse him.

"Yeah. I mean, I kind of have two left feet, but if that doesn't bother you too much we can dance." Hubert nods towards him, moving to open the glass doors and hear the call of the hammering music come at full blast. He tries to calm the incoming blush that was waiting to heat across his face as soon as they joined the party together.

"Doesn't bother me at all."

With those words, Hubert takes Ferdinand by the hand to slip through the crowds once more, ready to dance and make the most of tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so very much for reading!!! If you enjoyed, please do leave a comment and kudos. I highly appreciate it!  
> It was pretty cool to work together and write a story in two perspectives, while still using third POV! 
> 
> Again, check out Fooshi's version if you haven't for more of Ferdinand's thoughts and feelings!
> 
> Lastly, check me out on Twitter [ MahouMiss ](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss)


End file.
